


Berry Cobbler, Every Thursday

by TibbieTibbs



Series: Seducing Chief Swan [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Team Charlie, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TibbieTibbs/pseuds/TibbieTibbs
Summary: It's been a few weeks since you've seen Charlie, but you're sure to run into him at your new job at the Carver Café. After he doesn't show up on Thursday, you get the bright idea to bring him dinner, alone. Will you be able to keep your hands to yourself?
Relationships: Charlie Swan/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Swan/Reader, Charlie Swan/You
Series: Seducing Chief Swan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986850
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

The last weeks of September had passed slowly, each day fading into the next. It was October now, and for a while you had tried to keep yourself busy at your job at Newton’s Olympic Outfitters. The owner’s son Mike had begun working there during the evening and weekends, and if you were being honest with yourself, your shifts were starting to get a little slim.

Mr. Newton had been apologetic, kind even, and you understood. You weren’t new to Forks, but you hadn’t been there long enough to have the IOUs and favors that a lot of the generational families had created over the years.

To fill up some of your free time (and to pay your rent) you had started picking up shifts at the Carver Café, after running into Cora at the Outfitters. The two of you had been casual friends for a while now, and she had dropped that she would be taking some time off soon. She lamented that they could use some more hands at the restaurant, you had dropped an application off later that day.

Your first shift had been two weeks ago. For the first week and a half, your shift had been opening in the morning, and working through the afternoon lunch rush. Of course there had been some mistakes - a wrong side here and a spilled drink there, but overall, you were feeling pretty good. The Cafe’s POS system was ancient, and since you like computers and technology, you had picked that part up quickly. 

The hardest part so far was remembering not to greet guests with, “Welcome to the Lodge!” The name had changed a few years ago, but the old name was still fixed in your memory. 

Cora’s vacation started yesterday afternoon, and today was your first full day covering her afternoon weekday shifts. It was a Thursday, and your morning and afternoon had been a whirlwind. You enjoyed staying busy, and it was great to see the little cafe so full. Despite the nonstop laps dropping off fries, salads and various breakfast foods (breakfast was served 24/7) you had kept one eye on the door. 

On a slow day last week, Cora had filled you in on all the dining regulars and their preferences. You had dutifully taken notes on each patrons until one had thrown you off.

“The Chief comes by every Thursday afternoon, and he always gets the same thing”, Cora had said, rattling off his order (steak-medium-rare-fries-salad). “Oh, and he always gets Berry Cobbler for dessert.” 

“Berry Cobbler, huh?” you smiled to yourself. That was cute, there was something attractive about a man that liked desserts. You had quite the sweet tooth, yourself. 

Cora had moved on to the next before you realized you didn’t have the whole order written down. 

“Sorry Cora, can you repeat Chief Swan’s order?” You apologized, fighting to keep your tone neutral when you said Chief Swan. “He’s an important man, I don’t want to get it wrong”. You got it written down correctly the second time, and committed it to memory.

You hadn’t run into the Chief since the night a couple weeks ago when you’d been dragged to the station. You had definitely thought about him though, frequently during the night after you had gone to bed.

The diner rush was in full swing when you saw a cruiser heading down the road towards the small parking lot. Ducking into the bathroom in the back, you gave yourself a quick once-over. You smoothed down your outfit, a white-button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into a short, black skirt. The café didn’t require a uniform, but the skirt and a sweet smile helped with tips from the tourists (and if you were honest, some of the locals as well). Your makeup looked decent enough despite all the time spent in the hot kitchen grabbing sides. 

After a moment and some thought, you popped one more button on your blouse. You couldn’t hide the coffee flecks that sprinkled your shirt and apron, it was too late to do anything about those. Satisfied enough, you dashed back out of the bathroom, down the small hallway, and towards the front door. 

Ever since you were young, you had a bad habit of looking at your feet when you walked. This was a habit you were trying to break, now that you were working at the cafe. Carrying trays of food would not mix well with your walking preferences. As you exited the narrow hallway near the bar you collided with a figure that had been standing near the bar top. 

You let out a gasp and a quiet expletive as you bounced off the figure and teetered off-balance. Charlie Swan’s arms (and of course it was him, you had thought later with humiliation), shot out and wrapped tightly around your waist, keeping you upright. He had staggered a step when you had careened into him, but had somehow stayed grounded. 

“Hey, you ok?” Confused, but concerned, brown eyes met yours. A dark blush bloomed across your cheeks, it seemed about right that you’d embarrass yourself like this. Your hands had fisted in his jacket to keep your balance, and you could feel your bodies pressed tightly together. A shiver had shot up your spine at being so close so unexpectedly. 

“Oh yeah, I’m okay. Thanks Cha- uh, Chief Swan”, you stammered, very intelligently. 

He still hadn’t moved his arms, and only seemed to notice that you two were in the Café when a rough hand landed on his shoulder from behind. “Nice catch, Chief!” His friend Waylon called out, who had been sitting at the bar. You guessed then that they must have been catching up before your crash landing. 

Charlie shot him a friendly, closed-mouth smile, and seemed to realize he was still holding onto you. He carefully dropped his arms, almost reluctantly, and you righted yourself on the worn carpeted floor. You murmured an apology and tried to quickly smooth the creases out of his coat from your fists, and your fingers tingled from the feel of his chest beneath the fabric. 

“So, what brings you here?” He jammed his hands in the pockets of his uniform coat.

“Oh, uh, I work here.” You said, awkwardly, waving your order pad, “Corner table, right?”

Charlie still had a bemused look as he followed you over to his usual spot at the square table, set in the corner near the front door. “How long have you been here? I thought you were at the Outfitters.” He didn’t pick up the menu you had set on the placemat.

You smiled, so he knew where you used to work? That could mean nothing, it was probably common knowledge. Or… it could mean he was keeping tabs on you, which would be flattering.

“Oh, a couple weeks now.” You brushed a loose strand of hair out of your face and grabbed your pen, “What can I get you to drink?”

“I haven’t seen you here.” He ignored your second question.

“I’ve been on the morning shift? Cora just went on vacation, I’m covering for her during the day.” 

“Hm.” He seemed satisfied, eyes giving you a quick once-over. “Just water, thanks”.

You smiled, scooting over the POS system and ringing up his drink and usual meal. You filled a glass with ice and water and carried it back over to Charlie Swan, placing it down carefully, “Your meal will be right out.” 

“Don’t you need to know what I want?” His question was innocent enough, but you saw a glint in his eye and a small smirk.

You smiled back, flashing teeth and tried to reply just as vaguely, “No, I know what you want.” 

His arm moved to rest casually against the back of the chair. “Well, what if you get it wrong?” he challenged, looking amused.

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to punish me, then.” You turned beet red as you realized what you said. It had slipped out before you could filter your thoughts to sometime appropriate. You swiftly turned on your heel and marched across the room to check on the other patrons. After a few minutes you flicked your eyes back to the table, and you could swear he was smiling.

\--

Charlie’s steak was ready in record time, and you were not ready to go back over there yet. You sucked in a breath and straightened your shoulders, nodding internally. Things could be worse, you told yourself, you could have spilled a drink all over him or dropped the tray. Now THAT was the only thing you could think of, as you carefully walked over.

“Here you go! Steak, medium-rare, with fries and a chef’s salad, dressing on the side.” You parroted Cora’s instructions as you set down the meal in front of Charlie.

He looked mildly surprised, “I guess you did know. I thought you were…” He trailed off.

“Cora filled me in on all the regulars, and I have a good memory.” You offered. 

A moment passed while you looked at each other. You smiled, “Well, I’ll check on you in a bit!”

The next part of the half-hour was spent bussing tables, refilling drinks, and checking people out at the register. You were grateful that the diner was small enough to handle alone, and it was starting to clear out a little as the dinner rush was ending. 

You kept an eye on Charlie, making sure his water was full but not crowding him. As his plate was starting to empty, you keyed in his Berry Cobbler, and brought it over as his finished. “I thought you had forgotten,” He smiled appreciatively at the dessert, digging in.

As he was finishing up, you stopped by again, receipt book tucked in the front pocket of your apron. “How was everything? Can I get you anything else tonight?”, you asked, leaning against the chair across from where Charlie was seating.

You couldn’t quite read the expression in his eyes and smile, but he had answered, “Everything was perfect, thank you.” You slid the book out and tucked it off to the side. 

Back at the register, you worked on rolling silverware while surreptitiously looking at Charlie from beneath your eyelashes. His arm was slung across the back of the chair and his long legs were stretched out under the table. A couple of the locals had come over to talk to him about local happenings, and you took a moment to appreciate his face and smile. He was a good looking man and very kind, you weren’t sure how he was still single. 

You smiled to yourself and went back to your work. After a bit of catching up, Charlie eventually worked his way over to the register, and you cashed him out. 

“Nice seeing you”, you said, handing him your change. Your fingertips brushed his and he held onto them for a moment, thumb brushing the tops of your fingers. Your skin prickled and you felt a jolt of electricity go up your arm. 

He looked like he wanted to say something, but then he shook his head, shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets. 

“See you around.” He offered a small smile, heading out into the night.

\--

The rest of the evening passed slowly, now that there was nothing else you were looking forward to. The next couple days were a blur, you were keeping pretty busy with your new job and it’s longer hours.

Cora was due back at the end of next week, so you were enjoying the extra work while it lasted. You expected to stay on as an employee, but you’d probably end back mostly on the opening/morning shift, but you thought you’d pick up an evening or a weekend if they asked. There was a regular rotation of part-time workers, but they usually were younger and had dibs on the after-school hours. 

When Saturday and Sunday rolled around you found you had your afternoons and evenings open. You were grateful for it, and ended up spending the afternoon a couple miles out of town. Your passion in high school and college has been art, whatever you could get your hands on. 

During your last year at college you had become disillusioned, wondering how you were going to make a living afterwards. It had been a few months since you picked up your paint brushes, but you lived in the Olympic Peninsula and the weather was beautiful. The weekend was spent on landscapes, and you felt more like yourself then than you had in months.

The next time you ran into Charlie, it was a surprise. It was Tuesday, and you had only opened the Café a bit ago. It was early, the kind of early where the fog was still low and the skies were still dark. A few customers had come in to get their morning coffee to go, but they had cleared out and you were alone. 

You were finishing some of the morning food prep when you heard the front door jangle. You rounded the corner from the kitchen and saw Charlie Swan standing by the door.

“Good Morning Chief Swan,” you smiled cheerfully. You started to move towards the big table off to the side, menu in hand.

He was already grabbing the bar seat on the far left end, folding his legs underneath the counter. “Oh, that’s okay”, he said, “I can sit at the counter.”

“I didn’t think you usually stopped by this early”, you commented, leaning on the other side of the counter. 

“Well, I, uh, usually don’t”, he said, shifting in his seat and looking embarrassed. “I just thought I’d stop by.”

You smiled appreciatively, “I’m glad you did. What can I get you? I don’t know your breakfast habits.” Yet, you wanted to add. You wanted to know everything about him. 

“Oh,” he looked down at the menu, distracted. “I guess black coffee, and the Classic Breakfast with bacon.”

“Sure,” you turned to punch in his order to the system, and grabbed the pot of the hot coffee you just brewed. 

“I’ll be right back with your food.” You called as you went into the kitchen. It was early enough that the cooks weren’t there yet, it was just you and the owner, and you had figured out by now that the owner did not want to be bothered. 

You cracked two eggs on the griddle and started on the rest of the meal. Luckily Charlie had picked something easy enough, and you arranged the eggs and bacon into a smiley face. You looked down at your work, it has turned out pretty good, and the eggs were a perfect sunnyside-up.

Tray in hand, you brought out the plates and set them on the counter, “Ok! Hope you enjoy!”

He looked surprised as he dug in, “Did… you make this?”

You shifted your weight, “Yes, the cooks aren’t in yet, so it’s just me.”

“It’s really good.”

“It’s eggs.” You rolled your eyes, but you were pleased.

You stepped away to give him some privacy to eat, but as you stocked the counter you felt his eyes on you. You felt your cheeks flush, and took a chance and peeked his way a while later. He was still staring, eyebrows furrowed like he was thinking before he spoke aloud. 

“Why did you…”, he started, and you froze at his words. Was he really going to ask you that, here? While you were at work? 

Your hands clenched into fists and you bit your lip. What were you going to say? “Sorry, Chief, I just think you’re really hot and it seemed like a great idea at the time.” You needed more time to figure out an acceptable response. 

He must have sensed your unease because he changed tactics quickly. He looked down, grabbing the last bite from his place, “I mean, do you uh, like it here?”

You shot him a grateful look for the subject change, “Sure, it’s easy enough and the crowds here are pretty interesting.” 

“Anyone giving you a hard time?” His tone was casual, but his eyes were watchful. 

Your eyes drifted unconsciously over to the bar seats on the far right. He picked up quickly and his eyes followed, hardening. “Waylon? Are you serious?”

You flushed again, “Oh no, he’s ok! The bar crowd can just get a little… handsy during games.” That was the truth, depending on the result of whatever game was playing, hands and hugs flew a little too freely. Waylon was especially susceptible, and Cora had warned her about it early on. You had soon learned to stick behind the bar when points were scored. 

Charlie frowned and grumbled darkly about watching games at the café from now on. That made you smile. 

“It’s fine, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have sat on his lap last year, I think it made him too friendly,” You had been trying to diffuse the conversation, but now he looked furious. “Uhm, you know, when he was uh, Santa…” you trailed off, uncertain. 

His eyes rolled and he grumbled sarcastically, “Well, if it helped you get what you wanted for Christmas.”

You took this opening and took it. “I sort of did, but I’m still working on it.” You shot him a wink, “Let me know when you’re ready to check out.”

He stood a few minutes later, approaching where you stood near the register. Charlie leaned against the counter and you rang him out.

“How was everything?” You asked, keying in the total. When you looked up he was in your personal space, his dark brown eyes hungry. His hand came up to tuck a loose curl behind your ear, and his hand brushed down your jaw as he leaned closer. His hand was warm and you leaned into the touch. 

You felt yourself suck in a breath and your eyes fluttered shut. A second later, a bang from the back made you jerk in surprise. Your eyes flew open and Charlie had moved away, hands in his pockets. 

“Morning shift is here”, you offered apologetically, handing him his change. This time your hand was the one that lingered, closing over his fingers with a gentle squeeze. You stayed like that for another moment, until another noise from the back made you break apart. 

“See you on Thursday.” He gave you one last sweeping glance as he headed out the door. 

You smiled and waved, “Have a good day, Chief.”

\--

Before you knew it, it was Thursday again, and you hadn’t seen Charlie all evening. Normally you wouldn’t be worried about it, but he had implied he’d be stopping by for dinner. It was now late, and the dinner crowds were beginning to clear out.

Maybe he had forgotten, or lost track of what day it was. You didn’t even know why you were feeling worked up about it, it’s not like the two of you were together. Maybe he decided he was uncomfortable seeing you here. But why would he have come on Tuesday then? 

You had gotten it into your head that maybe he had come to see you on Tuesday, but you could be way off base. As the minutes ticked by until close, you decided that he was probably just hung up at work. And if he was stuck at work, he was probably hungry. 

Toward the end of the night you keyed in an order to go, and stashed it under the counter as you counted the register and finished your cleanup tasks. Your plan was to stop by the station and drop it off for him. He’d appreciate that, right? 

Finally clocking out, you grabbed the bag and headed to your car. Once inside you wound your way over to the station. Your guess has been right, there were only a few lights on in the building, and one cruiser in the parking lot.

You parked near the back, under the shade of some trees and the building. Sitting in the car, you gave yourself a quick pep talk. You would just say hello, drop off the food, and leave. That wouldn’t be weird, right?

Determined, you exited your car. After hitting the lock, you squared your shoulders, grabbed the takeout bag, and walked into the station.


	2. A Taste of Heaven (or in this case, Cobbler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you find yourself alone in the Chief’s office again, you’re ready to pick up where you left off.

The Forks Police Station was mostly dark, save for a few outdoor lights illuminating the parking lot and the front door. You peered through the glass panel set in the front door, and you could only see a few hazy lights on inside, and straight back was a door that you knew was Charlie’s office. The sky had gone dark an hour ago, and there was a crisp chill in the air that smelled like rain.

Hoisting the takeout bag into your arms, you tried the front door. The door creaked open loudly, and as you stepped inside, your shadow was cast across the room from the outside lights. Your eyes swept over the empty desks and cubicles that lined the main room, and you took a couple more shaky steps inside. 

The October wind was strong, and the door banged shut behind you, making you jump. You started moving down the carpeted runner towards the back room when a tinkling noise halted you in your tracks. Glancing back over your shoulder, you saw it had started to rain outside. You pulled your buffalo plaid overcoat a little tighter and started to wind your way to the back when the office door swung open. Charlie’s frame filled the doorway, hand on the doorknob. 

“Facinelli, I thought you already left-”, Charlie paused, momentarily stunned as he spotted you. 

The station was old, and the room was chilly. Charlie was dressed in his uniform, bundled in his heavy black jacket. His hair was a little rumpled, as if he had been running his hands through it. He looked tired, and it looked like you guessed correctly. He had been working late tonight. 

Approaching the open door, you held up the paper bag and gave it a little shake, “I uh- didn’t see you today, I thought you might be hungry.” 

Charlie’s confused expression smoothed out, and he gave you an appreciative smile. “Starved.” 

He glanced behind you, out the large front windows. “Wow, it’s really coming down, huh?” You both stood for a minute, looking at the sheets of rain that had started. Thunder rumbled through the air. 

“Come on, it’s cold out here. You can sit with me for a bit until it lets up.” He guided you back toward his office, taking the bag in one hand. His other sweeped from your shoulder blade down to the small of your back, ushering you in front of him. You shiver, and not because of the chilly temperature. 

He was close on your heels as you entered his office, illuminated by a lamp on a side table instead of the harsh overhead lights. You slipped over to one of the plastic chairs in front of his large wooden desk. 

Charlie circled the desk, setting the bag down on his desk, and leaned down to key the “On” button on the small space heater sitting on the floor. 

“Should be pretty warm soon,” Charlie settled in his desk chair, glancing your way with a smile. You watched with a small smile as he peeked inside the bag and let out an appreciative sound. The containers were lifted out, along with napkins and a set of plastic silverware. 

“This looks great, I am starved.” The containers were opened, the steak had slightly cooled during the drive over, but he did not hesitate as he dug in. It made you feel good, to help out like this. It made you feel needed and appreciated, something you hadn’t felt in a while.

The two of you sat in comfortable silence for a while as he ate, the only other noise being the whir of the small space heater. 

“I eat alone most nights,” Charlie broke the silence after a bit, voice casual, “It’s nice to have company.”

His tone was light but the words made your heart break. You ate a lot of meals alone too, and while you were an introvert and homebody, it was so lonely sometimes. You hated thinking that Charlie spent the evenings feeling alone. 

Your hand shot out, reaching for his left one from across the table. Charlie paused with the fork halfway to his mouth as your hand covered his. He flipped his hand over, allowing your fingertips and palms to touch. His thumb brushed over your fingers as he ate. 

“If you come to the diner every night, I’d sit with you.” You smiled, your eyes on your joined hands. 

“I don’t think my wallet could take that. “ He chuckled.

“I’ll give you my employee discount.” You meant it as a joke, but a frown had formed on Charlie’s face.

He cleared his throat, face stern, “I am certain that is against company policy.”

You groaned and rolled your eyes, “Oh my god Charlie, I was just _kidding_. It’s not healthy to eat diner food every day, anyways.”

His frown dropped, a small smile forming in its place, “Well, I'm there every week and I'm as healthy as a horse.”

“I’ve noticed.” You smirked, glancing at him.

Charlie pretended not to hear, rustling around in the bag for the container of cobbler. You could see the tips of his ears had turned pink. 

He pulled the container out, cracking it open. He sighed contentedly at the cobbler, “This is my favorite.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm, it was so sweet. His eyes closed and he let out a loud moan as he ate the first bite. Your thighs pressed together and you bit your lip, Charlie’s moan had made your stomach flutter. 

His eyes cracked open, “Have you tried their cobbler before?” 

You shook your head, “Can’t say I have. Must be good if it’s your favorite.”

His eyes lit up and he stabbed a bite, holding it up, “You have to try it.”

You leaned forward, eyes closed and lips parting. After a moment when no cobbler came, you cracked a lid open and teased, “Aren’t you going to feed it to me?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Charlie’s voice was husky and he shook his head slightly, as if to clear it. Your eye closed again, and then you tasted the deliciously sweet and tart mix of berries, sugar, and biscuit topping. 

Your eyes popped open in surprise after you swallowed, tongue ghosting over your lip to catch a few sugar crystals that remained, “You’re right, that is delicious.” 

Charlie’s smile was bright and he seemed proud. This made you giggle, he was acting as if he made it himself, instead of being made at the cafe. 

You made small talk as he finished his dessert, discussing how chilly the weather had gotten, and what was happening with local sports. You were not sporty at all, but you had a vague awareness of current teams from your time at the Cafe - the small television in the corner was always on the sports channel. 

Eventually the paper bag and takeout containers were gathered up, and Charlie slipped out the door to throw them away. You nibbled on your thumbnail, thinking. After your meetings at the diner and then tonight, you thought you felt a connection with Charlie. You mean, something more than the quick, impulsive fling from last time. You hadn’t stopped thinking about him over the past few weeks, and you were hoping the way he looked at you meant he was thinking about you too.

 _“I guess it’s now or never”_ , you thought, risking a glance behind you. Your hands trailed along the edge of the worn, smooth desk in front of you. Charlie hadn’t returned yet and you stood, walking over to his desk. You turned, facing away from the door and used both hands to lift yourself until you were sitting on top. 

Your overcoat had slid down your arms but you left it where it was. Your hands combed through your hair, fluffing it out. You had taken it out of your loose bun in the car. Maybe it would look sexy? You could use all the help you could get. 

A couple minutes later, there was a shuffle of footsteps behind you, and the door creaked open. There was a slight hesitation, and you peeked over your shoulder. Charlie had frozen in the doorway, hand on the doorknob. When his eyes met yours, he stepped inside and closed the door, the lock making an audible click as he thumbed it.

“What are you doing?” His eyes were dark as he moved around the desk to stand in front of you. 

Swinging your legs as you sat, you tilted your head, “I am keeping out of the rain.”

His eyes narrowed and his hands moved so that they were gripping the table, on either side of your thighs, “No, what are you _doing_?”

Charlie’s body was close to yours, pressing into your knees, and you had to part them to make room. Sitting, your hips were level and you had to look up to meet his eyes. 

“W-Warming up by the heater.” You shifted your weight, thighs now gripping his hips. 

“Cute.” His tone was flat. His head was tilted, and he had begun to lean a little closer.

You sucked in a breath, it was now or never, “Maybe I’m trying to get the Police Chief to kiss me again.”

This made Charlie pause. After a moment, his tongue peeked out and swiped over his lower lip. His voice was low, “Maybe you should try a little harder.” 

He was already leaning down, and your hands reached up, grasping the lapels of his jacket to bring him to you. Your lips met his halfway, crashing into each other. His lips were soft and firm, and yours molded against his. 

Your hands smoothed down his chest, and his hands had wrapped around your hips, pulling you closer. Perched on the edge of the desk, your skirt had ridden up to make room for your thighs, spreading as his hips pressed against yours 

Sighing into the kiss, your tongue swiped out and brushed against his lip, seeking entrance. He instantly complied, his lips opening and allowing your tongue to stripe needily against his. He tasted incredible, like berries and sugar. 

“Fuck, you taste amazing,” You broke the kiss to suck in a breath, arms weaving around to grip his back. A low rumble, almost like a chuckle, came from Charlie’s throat. His hands had moved from your hips, gently running from your waist to ribs. 

As you kissed you became aware of how your bodies were pressed together. Your hips shifted, the roughness of his dark jeans providing an excellent friction against your center. He groaned against your lips, a quiet “ _yes_ ” hissing out.

Your fingers had begun working at your shirt, slipping the buttons off and shrugging your jacket off. His hands had frozen on your waist, lips on yours. Your shirt slipped down your shoulders, revealing your lacy, sheer bra underneath. 

“It’s okay,” you encouraged, guiding his hands to your breasts. His large hands could cup each one perfectly, and his thumbs moved to brush over nipples. Charlie let out a rough exhale, eyes locked onto your chest. 

Your hands had reached back to undo the clasp, and the straps slipped down your shoulders. His strong, calloused hands met bare skin and you moaned, arousal coursing through you. You pulled his lips back to yours, and his hands brushed over the curves and swells of your breasts. Shifting your hips again, you could feel a thick bulge pressing against you. 

“This is a bad idea.” It was difficult to listen to him when his hands were cupping your breasts like that. Your hand had moved, and worked at the buttons of his black uniform top. Part of you just wanted to rip it open and send the buttons flying.

“Mmhmm”, you answered noncommittally, hands running across the light shirt beneath. You could see a smattering of chest hair at the top of the crew neck and you ached to run your fingers through it. Your hands fisted the plackets of his uniform, using them to draw him slowly closer to you. You stretched up, lips ghosting along his strong, lightly stubbled jaw. 

“Uhhh.. really bad idea.” He weakly protested, and you could feel his pulse racing as you moved to his neck and kissed the hollow under his ear. 

You paused and drew back, looking into his eyes, “Do you want me to stop?”

“Christ, no. It’s just… I’m not sure what’s going on. I don’t want to make you do… anything you don’t want to.” 

Your smile was soft, “Do you know how much I’ve been thinking about you and that night?” 

His breathing hitched, chocolate brown eyes locked on yours. 

“I was so wet when I got home”, you continued blushing. “I never came so hard in my life. I want you, Charlie… I have for a long time, now.” 

He paused for a second, digesting your words. After a moment he was on you again, lips crushed against yours and hands palming your breast. As you kissed your hips ground together, both of you reveling in the friction.

“Lay back for me, sweetheart.” Charlie broke the kiss, eyes molten. 

You shifted, arching back across the top of the large wooden desk, hair fanning out behind your head. His body followed, covering and pressing up against you as his lips found yours.

His lips traveled down, brushing against neck and then collarbone. Your breath hitched as they grazed the swell of your breast, his hand coming up to palm the other one. You shifted a little, tickled by his stubble and mustache, but your gasp turned into a deep moan as his teeth gently trapped a hardened nipple.

“You’re lucky we’re alone, or I would’ve had to gag you.” His voice was like honey, and your brain barely registered his comment as a joke.

“Hmm, I’ll remember that.” Your eyes met and you winked lazily. 

His lips moved to the other side of your chest, ghosting along the soft curves. His mouth and tongue teased you, kissing and sucking on you until you were whimpering. Your thighs were still hooked around his hips and you shifted them, desperate for friction. 

He let out a low chuckle, moving down to your waist where your skirt had bunched up.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make you feel good. Open your legs for me.”

Shyly, you slowly spread your thighs apart. His eyes had been on yours but they slowly traveled down your curves, down to the scrap of damp, pale lace that covered your center. 

Your eyes were on Charlie, and he was gazing down at you like you were a goddess. His hands started at your knees and his fingertips ghosted down your thighs, gently tracing patterns only he could see. His pace was agonizing, his touch drifting closer to your panties before moving away. 

You huffed, shifting your hips again. “Charlie.” Your voice came out as a breathy whine. His fingers stopped at the edge of your panties, gently tracing the edge. He smirked, his eyes meeting yours again, “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes.” Your response was a whine and you shifted your hips in frustration. 

“Yes, what?” He countered, fingers stilling. 

“Yes… sir?” You asked, hopefully. 

Charlie shook his head, “Try again.”

“Yes, Daddy?” _God,_ you’ve dreamed of calling him that, but you weren’t sure if he’d be into it.

Charlie Swan turned a bright shade of red, and the hand on your thigh clamped down so hard it hurt. 

“Jesus sweetheart, are you trying to kill me?” He spluttered, an incredulous look on his face. 

“S-sorry, sorry, I wasn’t sure...” You covered your eyes. You were embarrassed, you should have known - but you grit your teeth and tried something in-between the two. You weren’t going to ruin this night.

“Please touch me, _Chief Swan_.”

That seemed to be what he had been thinking, and your eyes closed tighter as his finger slid up the middle of your center, pausing to circle your clit through your panties. The pressure felt divine, and his finger slowly slipped beneath the lace. Charlie exhaled a breath, you hadn’t realized he had been holding it. 

“You’re so wet”, his voice was awed as his finger gently pushed into your folds. You let out a moan in response, hand coming down to grip your thigh as his finger stroked in and out. 

Your response came as a pant, “Only for you, Chief.”

His finger pushed deep into you a few more times before it was gone, his hands moving up to your hips. 

“These need to be gone, _now_.” Charlie’s voice was a deep growl. His nails bit into your curvy hips as your panties were yanked down your legs. They disappeared onto the floor and his hands spread your legs further apart. 

“ _Fuck_ ”, he drew the word out as he said it, eyes ghosting down your body again until they landed on your bare pussy. 

Before you could blink, he bent down and his tongue striped up your center. You let out a cry, caught off guard. His tongue stroked up each side before his lips closed to suck on your clit. Your toes curled and you arched, it felt like heaven. 

He continued sucking and licking, tracing patterns and dipping inside of you. Your breath was heavy, and at some point one of your hands had come down to tangle in his thick, dark hair. Your other one had drifted up to your breast, squeezing and palming.

A hot heat had begun to build in the pit of your stomach. You cried out again as one of his fingers slid into you, gently pumping in and out. Your hips moved with his fingers, slowly rocking back and forth. 

“I could eat you all day.” His tongue returned to your clit and he gently added a second finger, stretching you out. The combination felt incredible, turning into earth-shattering as his finger reached and crooked deep inside of you. 

“I’m… I’m…” you were babbling, fingers gripping tightly. 

“That’s it, baby”, His fingers teased and curled while his tongue flattened again against your clit. 

The pressure was building, building, building, until it became blinding pleasure. You cried out chants of _“Fuck”, “Charlie”_ , and _“Yes”_ as your back arched off the table and you came hard. 

“You’ve got a dirty mouth, sweetheart.” Your eyes fluttered open moments later and Charlie was leaning over you, smiling. 

You grabbed his uniform lapels, pulling him down to kiss you. His lips molded against yours, tongue swiping out to brush yours. You tasted yourself on his tongue and you moaned deeply, nibbling and licking his lower lip. You could feel him hard against you, his clothed budge pressing against your bare thigh. 

“I need to be in you.” His chocolate eyes were dark and lust-filled, searching yours for consent. 

Still catching your breath, you panted, “Please fuck me, _Chief Swan_ ”. 

“Fuck, baby.” He kissed you again, reaching for his belt. Suddenly more alert, you sat up, reaching down to help him, unbuckle his belt and flick open the button. You worked down the zipper with one hand as the other palmed against his length. 

He let out a low groan as your hand wrapped around his hard cock, drawing him out and giving him an experimental stroke. You leaned forward, toes reaching for the ground as you brought your mouth towards his shaft. 

His hand came up quickly to cover yours, “Don’t, I won’t last”.

You grinned, dipping down quickly to plant a kiss and a lick that left him groaning. He lifted you back onto the table, and you leaned back, resting on your elbows. He stood close between your legs, cock in hand. 

“I want you in me, _now_.” You begged, eyes glued to where he was running his cock against your mound. When you finally looked up, he was reaching into his desk, foil wrapper in hand. 

“Uh, safety first”, he said awkwardly, holding it up. He looked so sweet, you had an IUD but you appreciated his thoughtfulness since you hadn’t talked about it. You sat and kissed him deeply as you helped roll the condom on. 

Settling back again, your eyes were fixed on his cock as is pressed against your entrance. He shifted his hips forward slowly, sinking into you. Your previous orgasm helped, despite his girth and size, but you still had to adjust to the feeling of his thick cock as it filled you.

He was kind, moving at a slow pace even though you were sure he ached to move faster. Once he was all the way in, his eyes found yours, searching.

“This okay?” His voice was hoarse, lips parted as he slowly began to move, pulling out slightly before shifting in again. 

Your forehead was dotted with sweat from the mix of pleasure and feeling of being uncomfortably stretched.

“Yes, you feel incredible.” You let out a gasp, “Please go slow, just for a minute.”

He looked worried, stilling instantly. 

“No, it’s okay” you assured, “you’re just a lot… bigger than I remembered. I’m still adjusting.”

His frown turned into a smirk, and he went back to slowly shifting his hips again. His pace gently began to pick up, and the strokes were turning into pure pleasure. Your hips rocked to meet his, and he took this as a signal that you were ready for more. 

A gasp left your throat as he pulled himself most of the way out before sliding all the way back in. One of your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. His hand grabbed your other leg, and pulled up your ankle until it rested on his shoulder. His next thrust felt impossible deep, filling you up and you heard a moan slip out from your lips. 

“You are so _fucking beautiful_.” He punctuated the last two words with thrusts, eyes locked on yours. “I wanted to bend you over that counter on Tuesday and take you then.”

You smiled, wiggling your hips and meeting his strokes. “You can bend me over your desk now,” your offer was punctuated by gasps. 

“Not this time, I want to see all of you.” His eyes roved over your body, hands gripping your hips for leverage. 

He continued to rock into you, and you soon felt the familiar pressure begin to form in your lower stomach. You shifted your weight so that you were laying down flat on the desk, and snaked your fingers down to circle your clit. 

“Yes, baby.” Charlie’s voice was rough, “Play with your sweet little clit.”

His eyes were fixed on your moving fingers, as it frantically circled your swollen nub. Your breath came faster, his deep strokes combined with your fingers had you right on the edge again. His stance shifted and his cock rubbed a new spot in you that made you see stars. 

“Don’t stop,” you moaned, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. 

“Come on sweetheart, I want to feel you cum on my cock.” Charlie urged with a growl, gripping your hips tighter and pounding into you.

His dirty words pushed you over the edge and you cried out loudly, body shuddering. You could feel your pussy clamping down on his cock as you came, mind going blank from the pleasure. 

“You… feel… so… good” Charlie panted, drawing your other leg up. His thrusts were becoming erratic and his hands had clamped down hard on your legs. A few thrusts later he stiffened, and his lips parted as he groaned your name. Charlie’s dark eyes locked on yours as he found his release, his cock pulsating deep inside you. The feeling of being wanted was so intoxicating that you couldn’t bear to look away. 

As he came down from his orgasm he gently released your legs and slipped out of you. His body slumped down onto yours for a moment while you both caught your breath. 

“One hell of a delivery,” you heard him mumble from between your breasts. He let out a chuckle as your hand shot out to swat at him. He sighed, content, and your arms came up to wrap around his shoulders. 

“I thought I dreamed it last time, it didn’t seem real.” Charlie broke the silence, his voice soft. As if he was admitting a secret, something only for you to hear. “You looked so perfect, I couldn’t believe that you wanted me. Maybe I’ll think tonight was a dream, too.”

Your arms tightened, “If anyone is dreaming, it’s me… who thought _I’d_ catch the eye of the handsome Police Chief?”

Charlie made a scoffing sound, finally standing up and you let out a small whine as the weight of his body left yours. 

Suddenly shy, both of you looked away as you straightened your skirt, and he removed the condom and tucked himself away. You grabbed your bra off the edge of the table and slid it on, clasping the back closed. Your shirt was next, and suddenly Charlie’s hands were covering yours, gently helping you with the buttons.

You smiled, and reached up to help him with the buttons on his own. Even though it was a reversal of your earlier, it was still intimate. As he closed the final button at the hollow of your throat, his fingers paused. You had already finished, hands still resting on his chest.

His lips met yours one more time, soft and sweet. Your tongues danced again, and a sound of contentment left your throat. When you both broke away, he carefully helped you down from the table, and you shrugged on your coat. 

“Um, thanks for tonight, Chief. I am glad I came to see you,” Your smile was shy, but you definitely meant it.

Charlie let out a short laugh, “Uh yeah, same here. Glad you came, I mean.” 

Your eyes crinkled as you laughed, embarrassing Charlie. He muttered something about “not being good at this”, and you placed your hand in his.

“Walk me out?”

“Sure,” his hand closed around yours, and you both walked towards the door. As he opened it, you let out a gasp. 

You dashed back behind the desk, swiping your panties off the floor. You dangled them off your pinkie finger, giving Charlie a cheeky grin. “Can’t leave these lying around.”

“Uh yeah, good call.” His ears had turned pink again, but he took your hand after you had shoved the offending garments into the pocket of your jacket. 

The walk outside was silent, his hand warm and protective around yours. The rain had stopped at some point earlier in the night, and dark puddles littered the blacktop of the parking lot.

When you reached your car, you turned to face Charlie. Your other hand was in your pockets, and your fingers brushed against a folded up slip of paper. Withdrawing it carefully, you pressed it into Charlie’s hand as you opened your car door. 

It was embarrassing to admit it, but you had spent your whole lunch break writing your number out, crumpling the paper up and starting over until each digit was perfect. You had signed it with an outline of a heart and a little “X” underneath. 

“I’d really like to see you again, Chief. Call me sometime, OK?” 

Charlie looked down, his fingers wrapping around the note and your hand. His smile was sweet, “Sure will, sweetheart. I’d like that too.”

You climbed into your car, and he shut your door for you. As you pulled out of the parking lot, you glanced back, wondering if he would stay to watch you leave. 

He did, and he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! This was my first time writing a full-on SEX scene, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Stay tuned to find out your next meeting with the handsome Chief Swan!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a little recap & set up from the last fic. There will be some real smut in the next chapter! :) Excited to see what you think.  
>   
> [Check me out on Twitter here!](https://mobile.twitter.com/tibbietibbs)  
> [Or @TibbieTibbs if you're on Tumblr!](https://tibbietibbs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
